Reading Queen's Champion with Sally, Minor Goddess of Chaos
by maverick9871
Summary: This story is reading The Queen's Champion with a twist. Launching story for a greater adventure. Hestia has a dark side and there will be a world full of Aphrodites. Apollo flies around the world backwards and the mist convince mortals they are time travelling. Artemis is a baby factory and we witness the birth of a new monster. Godly STD's.
1. Chapter 1

Queens Hera sat on her throne next to her husband Zeus when there was a flash of light in the middle of the room catching both of their attentions.

When the light disappeared there was a girl with black hair wearing a green pair of biker shorts and a green button up shirt. She also had a silver cloak over her clothes with a hunting bow across her back that was also silver in color.

Zeus said in a commanding voice "Who are you and what are you doing entering the Olympian council chamber uninvited."

The girls turned and looked at Zeus with a confused look on her face for a moment before she said "Oh, sorry for entering like that grandpa Juzu. Lord Chaos was the one who teleported me here as part of my quest."

Both Hera and Zeus eyes widen as they heard the girl mention the name Chaos and Hera said "Excuse me but did you say Lord Chaos sent you here and I am afraid there might be a mistake because this is my husband Zeus, not Juzu."

The girl blinked and said "Oh, this must be the past. No wonder you don't recognise the mane Juzu. He is both the Roman god Jupiter and Greek god Zeus. Because it was so confusing having to deal with the double persona thing when I was little he told me that I could call him grandpa Juzu, a combination of both his names like you grandma are grandma Jane, a combination of Juno and Hera. I'm Sally by the way, minor goddess of Chaos."

Both Zeus and Hera looked shocked and Zeus said "You seem to have us at a disadvantage her. Could you explain who you are in more detail and why you are here. You said you were from the future."

Sally said "At least I think this is the past. It could be an alternative timeline or a parallel dimension. I can't be sure at the moment but it feels like it's the past. Alternate timelines and parallel dimensions have a different feel than the past does…" as she seem to be talking more to herself then Zeus and Hera.

Sally blinked and looked at Zeus and said "Has a titan war happened and if so if I asked about someone named Percy Jackson and Annabeth daughter of Athena, would you know them."

Zeus frowned and said "Yes, there was a titan war 4 years ago against father and Percy Jackson was the savior of Olympus and the _girl_ you spoke of was found to be a traitor."

Sally said "Yeah, sounds about right for my worlds past. Is Percy Jackson missing and is there some brown hair demigod named Blake rescuing other demichildren and bringing them to either camp Jupiter, Camp Half-blood, or the hunters camp."

Hera said in a careful tone "Yes." as she eyed the girl carefully.

Sally said "Then things are matching up for my past which makes things easier but I need just a little more info before I can explain everything. I am sorry grandpa Juzu for not answering your questions directly but I want to make sure all my facts are straight and this is actually my past and not just a slightly different timeline. Once I can make sure of a few last facts then I can explain exactly why I am here and who I am to both of you. If you can just give me a few more moments and then I'll be happy to tell both of you everything. I just don't want to start saying things that might be wrong and then you don't believe me because this is not just a quest for me for Lord Chaos but also training for me since I'm only 14 and was only made a Goddess the day after my 13th birthday. Before that I was an immortal huntress...well when the hunt was hunting." saying the last part more to herself again.

Zeus asked "What do you mean when the hunt was hunting. Has something happened to Artemis in the future."

Sally blushed slightly and said "Yeah, you could say that. Please let me ask my last couple of questions and then I'll know if MY past is your future or a different one."

Zeus frowned and said "Proceed."

Sally smiled sadly and said "Thanks. My last question is for you grandma Jane and I'm sorry but this is the only way I can know for sure if this is my world or not and if you don't then it means this is not my world. If this is my worlds past then you should know who my father is when I say my mortal grandmother on my father side saw my other grandfather as both Greek and Roman which is why I get your names so confused because of what that did for my dad. Would you know what I am talking about."

Zeus eyes widen as he looked at Hera who froze a moment before she said "Your eyes keep changing color. Is that because of your father's powers."

Zeus narrowed his eyes and said "What is she talking about Hera."

Sally said "My father is the man who is rescuing demichildren right now named Blake but you also know him as Percy Jackson and over the next 20 years there is going to be 2 more wars. One against the giants and their mother and the other against the primordial Nyx and her husband."

At this both Hera and Zeus looked at Sally in shock and Sally said "And that is why Lord Chaos sent me here. I have a book written by the fates about my father and the 2 coming wars. I am to use my powers that Lord Chaos gave me when he made me a Goddess in order to save the lives of all the good guys while making sure all the bad guys die so basically you are going to read about the deaths of countless lives but none of them are actually going to die unless they are enemies of Olympus. You will even get to see my dad and mom fall in love and get married and so much more. Don't that sound great grandpa. Winning 2 wars without any of your family getting hurt or killed."

Zeus blinked and looked at Sally and said "And all we have to do is read this book you talked about."

Sally said "Mostly….I can make sure that nobody we love and care about are actually hurt or killed but since the stories are written by the fates who get their powers from the same source I do the people who we read about will still feel the effects of the story we read about which and gain the memories from their future counterpart but if they died in the story the won't actually die. Basically think of me as a counter to the fates for right now. That is what my training actually is. If I mess up then Lord Chaos will step in and still protect everyone but it will mean I failed this lesson and have to do it again in another timeline which will really screw with my plans. I got another little sister on the way and mom promised me that I would get to help deliver this one since I am older and more mature. I can't do that if I fail this test so will you grandma and grandpa help me pass my test….please." with a puppy eye look on her face.

Zeus frowned and said "Why do you keep calling us grandma and grandpa."

Sally bit her lip and looked at Hera who placed her hand on Zeus arm and said "Sally Jackson, Percy's mortal mother was killed by that spawn of Athena. Hestia and I were both watching him when he discovered this and we stopped him from jumping in the pit to go after her to get revenge. He was emotionally destroyed by that girls actions and we felt that he deserved to be rewarded for all he did for us and not punished like that so Hestia and I offered to become his patrons and send him to rescue all the demichildren."

Sally said "Including your daughter Lily."

Both Zeus and Hera looked at Sally in shock and Hera asked "Lily." before she looked at Zeus who looked scared.

Sally said "Yeah. Her mother died and her stepfather was going to sell her to a pedo. Dad rescued her and took her to the hunt where she still is. Dad saved her several times in the story you are going to read and before you ask grandpa dad tortured that vile man before he killed him for hurting aunt Lily."

Both Hera and Zeus looked pissed and Zeus said "I see...yes Percy deserves to be rewarded for his actions for us." while clenching his hands tightly against the arms of his throne.

Hera said "So you do not have a problem with Hestia and I being his patrons husband."

Zeus took a calming breath and said "I…"

Hera interrupted him and said "I thought you wouldn't dear. Despite everything I know deep down that you love us and want to protect us but as King you feel you have to put on a strong and powerful act to make our enemies fear us. I know that the thought of Percy's power scares you in the fact that it could one day be used against us but remember what his fatal flaw is. His loyalty is to those he loves and he loves his family and would do anything and everything he has to in order to protect us...just like you...that is why when I saw how broken he was and how much he loved us I had to step in and show him that his loyalty to us is not only the right choice but that we truly care for him as well...that is why, I decided to keep a closer eye on him and make sure that he was doing ok and was looked after. To show that we love him like he loves us." as she patted Zeus arm gently before sitting back and sent a wink to Sally who giggled.

Zeus frowned and said "What do you mean."

Hera said "Well look at our wonderful granddaughter here husband. She came back in time to help protect us. Obviously I was right to make his connection to our family stronger. You dear go out and create all those wonderful children like this Lily and I adopted Percy as my son making him your son as well. Now Poseidon can't go bragging about Percy being his son when he is now our son as well. Think about it dear. As Percy new mother I can't replace his lost mother Sally but the love he has for us as his other parents has caused him to find a wife and create this strong and beautiful girl who stands before us. Someone Lord Chaos has obviously saw the strength of and chose to ally himself with us showing the world that we are the best leaders in this world and that not even the titans, primordials or giants can stand against us...and it's all thanks to your leadership dear." as she patted his arm once before removing her hand.

Zeus sighed and then looked at Sally who was covering her mouth to keep from giggling and Zeus glared at her and said "Not a word about this."

Sally said "Oh, I won't grandpa Juzu. Your my favorite grandpa, something that makes grandpa pissedon grumble every time you have meetings."

Both Hera and Zeus blinked and Hera asked "Pissedon."

Sally said "Remember, Roman and Greek. Poseidon and Neptune."

Both Hera and Zeus burst out laughing as they heard this and a giggle was heard from the direction of the Hearth and Sally turned and said "Aunt Hestia...how much did you hear."

Hestia stepped out of the shadows and said "Enough." with a knowing look.

Sally pouted and said "No fair. How do you always know what is going on."

Hestia smiled at Sally causing her to look down a moment before she looked over at Zeus and Hera and said "So will you help me."

Zeus asked "What do you need."

Sally held up her hand and a flame appeared in her hand a moment before a scroll appeared and said "I need these people to be brought here tomorrow morning when we can start reading the book. I also should say that when we start reading time will pass different for those not in the room with us. When we finish the book several years will have passed because there are some people who aren't born yet that will be mentioned in the book that will be summoned here and they can't be here if they aren't born yet. You should also know that some dead people will be brought back to life as well. Don't make a big deal about it because it will be all sorted out in the book."

Hera took the scroll and looked at the names and said "Most of these won't be hard to get. Is there anything else we will need for the meeting."

Sally bit her lip and said "Um...I'm not sure how to say this but my mom...both her and my dad are going to be put through a lot of emotional issues over the course of the story...also I might vent some anger at Aphrodite. She keeps trying to seduce my dad and insults my mother and then she RUINED my 13th birthday. I hate her and I only wish the book talked about what happened after I was born. That will show the stupid….oh I want to shoot an arrow in her funbags so badly." as she shook in anger.

Hestia said "Maybe we can let you have some time to cool off during the reading dear." as she patted Sally on the arm.

Sally said "Her and Uncle Apollo and Uncle Herpes. They are the worst. I really wish the book talked about what happened after I was born. Watching grandpa Juzu let mom use his zapzap on those annoying bugs are some of the best memories I have as a child. Did you know that mom when she was pregnant with my closest sister she zapped Uncle Apollo so hard he flew around the world backwards 3 times. The mist convinced the mortals that the world had went back in time 3 days when they saw the Sun fly from the west to the east 3 times in a single day. That will teach him to call my mom fat when she's 7 months pregnant."

The 3 elders in the room looked at Sally with a shocked look and Hestia said "You must get along with Artemis really well."

Sally looked confused a moment and said "Of course I get along with mom well."

All 3 elders widen in shock at what they just heard and Sally's eyes widen and said "Oh that's right, this is before things changed. Yeah, mom's Artemis..woops. Spoilers."

Zeus got an angry look on his face and Sally said "You gave both your permission and they were married when mom had me plus there's the whole other thing."

Zeus glared at Sally and said in a demanding tone "What other thing."

Sally said "If I pass this test your domains are going to get bigger….A lot bigger….sorta."

Zeus frowned and said "Explain."

Sally bit her lip and said "Basically Lord Chaos wants to take a vacation in the future...and I'm going to be filling in for him while he's gone...but before I do that Lord Chaos wants me to punish the fates for screwing up so many of his plans and make them realize they can't control me or what I do when he's gone. To do this he...kind of wants me to mess with all the plans they have like I am doing with this book reading thing. The people who the fates want to die wont die and then the fates will have to redo YEARS worth of planning and work...and that is only in this one world. I'm suppose to goto multiple timelines and worlds. Did you know there are thousands of worlds out there where that Athena spawn actually married my dad. There are also worlds out there where she had him fall in love with her and then cheats on him with everyone including you gramps." as she shivered at the thought of that.

Sally looked at Zeus and said "Lord Chaos wants me to help my parents to get together in multiple worlds while also making you stronger. He actually promised me that I can have an entire world filled with countless Aphrodites that I can use to do anything to them if I can get get you all so strong that Aunt Hestia here lets out her dark side and rips the head of great grandpa K. and vents her anger at being ate all those years ago by acting like she's skull fucking his severed head….sorry Aunt Hestia but I WANT that world with all those Aphrodites I can torture. Somehow, someway, I will have you rip your father's head off and have you act like your skull fucking it while venting your anger at him….Aunt Hestia….Aunt Hestia."

Hera placed her hand on Sally's arm and said "Don't worry dear, Hestia is in her happy place right now. You might just become her favorite among all of us because that is her greatest fantasy. She's vowed never to have a child until she can become strong enough to do exactly what you just described."

Sally's eyes widen and said "Really...oh then maybe." as she leaned over to Hestia and began to whisper in her ear.

Hestia blinked and blinked again and said "Really...Oh Hera, I'm sorry but I may just have to adopt Percy for my son also. If what you just told me is really in that book and you can arrange for it to happen here then you WILL get your world of Aphrodite's dear."

Sally rubbed her hands together and said "Excellent…Nico, Lord Hades, and the Furies gave me such great ideas to use on that bitch. Ruin my 13th birthday like that will you. I'll get you my pretty and your bleach blonde hair too.." before she began to laugh evilly.


	2. story begins

Zeus sat on his throne and waited for several minutes before there was a flash of light in the room and all the Olympians appeared in the room and Zeus said "Good, now that you are all here I can explain why I have called this meeting. Late last night a visitor from Lord Chaos appeared in this room with a dire warning about 2 wars that are coming in our near future."

At this the Olympians minus Hera and her sister Hestia all looked shocked and Apollo asked "Why did he send someone instead of sending a prophecy."

A young female that came from the direction of Hestia's hearth said "Because people usually die blood deaths when the Fate's say they want them to die. I'm here to make sure that those loyal to Olympus live while your enemies die. I'm Sally by the way, minor Goddess of Chaos." as everyone turned and saw a girl in a silver cloak with black hair and sunglasses over her eyes standing beside Hestia.

Zeus said "This is the person sent here by Lord Chaos. In order to change things Sally is going to have us read a book about our future written by the Fate's but before we can proceed we need a few more people I have been informed about already." as he nodded toward Sally who snapped her fingers and suddenly several dozen people appeared in the room.

Zeus said "Welcome to Olympus. I am Zeus and this is Sally, Minor Goddess of Chaos. She was sent here to warn us about our future and help us change it for the better. Lord Aether, Lady Hemera, forgive us for bringing you here without your permission but Sally has given me a list of who needed to be here for what is about to happen and you were both on the list since your future is connected to ours from what I have been informed."

Lord Aether looked at his wife before looking at Sally who Zeus had pointed toward and he said "What proof do you have…." only to be interrupted by Sally who had white wings shoot out of her back shocking everyone in the room and Sally said "I got these from my father who you plan to make your General in the coming war against your mother. Do you recognise your own blessing as proof of my claims that I am from the future and was sent here by Lord Chaos."

Hemera said "Forgive us Lady Sally for doubting your words. It's just…"

Sally interrupted her with a smile on her face and said "There is no need to say your sorry. I am aware of what is to come and wish to make it where those who died in the future do not die. Please can we have everyone given seats they may sit in because this will take a few days to get through and time outside this room is moving different then in this room."

Hestia smiled and suddenly loveseats, couches, pillows and chairs began appearing in the room including a couple of thrones for Hemera and Aether to sit in.

Sally looked at Hestia and said "Thanks you Hestia. Now if everyone will sit down I will explain what is going on."

Once everyone in the room sat down while looking confused and looking at the other people in the room Sally pulled out a book from her cloak and said "This book is written by the Fate's and starts at the end of the Titan war. While we are reading, time outside this room will pass just like the time in the book is. That means that when we get to the second chapter, nearly a year will have passed outside this room but you will all get the memories of that year at the end of each chapter. You will also gain any experience or powers that you get in the book...but since this book was written about a specific demigod, he will also be forced to feel the pain and pleasure that he would have felt as if he was actually there at the moment."

Taking a deep breath and moving to the center of the room Sally said "What I do know is that some of you who are here were going to die in the book but thanks to Lord Chaos sending me here you won't actually die...and some of you who are already dead who would have been brought back over the next few years are also alive now." causing several people to speak.

Sally's eyebrow twitched before she screamed "SILENCE." causing everyone to stop talking and look at her.

Sally said "Now if you all look around you then you will see only about 5 people you know. Everyone else in the room who is not a God or Goddess see what looks like a mask over the other peoples faces and the voice you hear from these people are not their actual voice. Even the God's can't see the face of everyone here. Some are hidden from them because they are people whose presence here can not be understood until we get to the part of the book that explains why they are here and considered an ally to Olympus when their past actions may not have been as allies to Olympus. Proof of this are a few people who came from MY future and already know what you are going to read about. Their past self will join us when we actually get to the part that involves them. One of these future people will be the very first to read. Please come forward." as she looked toward her left where a figure who had a black cloak and an actual mask over her face.

The figure moved to the middle of the room and Sally said "Allow me to introduce you to Lady Zoe Nightshade." as the figure removed her mask and dropped the hood of her cloak showing Zoe to everyone getting gasp of shock from everyone in the room who knew here or those who were shocked by the title she now had.

Artemis jumped to her feet and looked at Zoe in shock as did the hunters who were sitting near Artemis throne and Artemis said "Zoe...is….is that really you….how...how are you here."

Zoe smiled and said "It's good to see you again Lady Artemis as well as all of my sisters in the hunt. I can't tell you until we get to it in the book about how I was brought back to life but what I can say is that I can never repay the debt that I owe."

At this several eyes widen and several gasp were heard and many looked between Sally, Zoe, and Artemis and Artemis said "Well I am glad to see you again. I've missed you dearly."

Zoe smiled and said "I know but I'm from the future. I already know what I have missed and what will come in the future...speaking of, let's get to the book. The first chapter is from the end of the Titan war and I would appreciate it if nobody but the God's speak while I read. You will all understand why shortly."

Zeus said "That is an order from me. Please proceed Zoe."

Zoe nods and took the book from Sally and then began to read out loud.

 **Twelve Olympian gods and goddesses stormed...** **Annabeth yelled sounding helpless.**

Athena looked at Poseidon and said "I am sorry about that Poseidon. It was more a reflex of wanting to protect my child."

Poseidon frowned and said "It's not me you should say sorry to. It's my still missing son."

 **Before anyone could react...** **blonde haired demigod.**

Thalia said "Damn statue of Hera." causing a few hunters to giggle only to get a warning look from Artemis who tried to hide her own smile.

 **Athena turned...** **an agitated tone.**

Thalia said "Well…" causing a few other hunters to giggle while Artemis sighed while looking at Thalia.

 **"First, you must ...** **for Thalia to continue.**

Apollo smirked and said "You do any other tricks besides barking dad."

Zeus glared at Apollo a moment before he smirked and handed Sally his Master Bolt and Sally got a gleeful look on her face and suddenly lightning shot out of it and hit Apollo who flew back into the wall and Zeus laughed as he took back his weapon ignoring the looks everyone was giving him.

Apollo who was smoking coughed up smoke and said "What was that for."

Sally said "Air pollution. Everyone knows the Sun is nothing but hot air and gas. You really need to be quite. We are all gagging every time you speak."

Zoe giggled as did several others before she continued to read,

 **Ares snapped his fingers ...** **to heal her leg.**

Zoe stopped and said "On that note. You all should know that sending people to Tartarus isn't always the best punishment for guilty." before she continued to read.

 **"How do we...Thalia.**

Apollo who had returned to his chair said "God of Truth here." as he pointed to himself.

Sally said "Really, how many times have you lied to get in some womans panties. Name, age, home, job, family status. I bet women LOVE hearing about your thousands of children you have fathered over the years."

Hermes laughed as did others and Hermes said "Burn man."

Sally said "And your one to talk Herpes. Did you know that in the future thanks to you and Apollo that there is now a Godly version of an STD and that demigods are nearly extinct." causing many eyes to widen in shock.

Hermes said "What….how."

Sally said "You, Apollo, Funbags Aphrodite, Hecate, and Echidna had an orgy mixed in with stamina potions, love potions, lust potions, polyjuice potion, fertility potions, and several others potions. You Herpes got stuck in mid transformation and looked like a giant Herpe and gave birth to a new lust monster that went forth and had sex with million of women and men before it was sent to Tartarus where it began screwing with all the creatures in the pit as well. Hades really hated you because the pit was closed off and all monsters that were killed ended up in his domain after Tartarus caught the STD from the monster and refused to allow any more monsters in his domain until a cure was found for the STD. Now please read Zoe, just being in the same room with Herpes, Apollo and Funbags makes me afraid of catching something."

Apollo said "I don't have anything for you to catch."

Sally said "Liar, you became the god of medicine in order to find cures for all the STD's you caught and then let's not forget funbags over there is actually an STD that was created when Big K cut his dads prick off and cast it into the sea to save the world from catching something. Lucky us, we got the queen STD herself. The Slut only Time can Destroy."

Aphrodite screamed "You little bitch. How dare you say that to me you…"

Everyone in the room completely froze and were covered in a golden glow when a figure stepped out of the shadows and said in a male voice "Do not speak about my daughter like that again Aphrodite or I will make you fade." as the figure who everyone could see now was covered in a grey cloak that completely covered his body walked toward Sally.

The figure stopped in front of Sally and reached into his pocket and pulled out a necklace and said "This is for you dear. I have sealed a fraction of my power in this necklace so that you can use it if you need or want to. I love you dear and I will see you once your done here. Your mother sends her love but could not come in her current condition."

Sally who found she could move said "You didn't have to come here dad."

The man said "Actually I did. Zeus, I know you know who I am. I am from the future like my daughter here is and I came back to tell you that I am sending a gift at the next chapter."

Zeus frowned and said "What gift and who is it for."

The man chuckled and said "It's more for my younger self than anyone. In the books you will find out that Annabeth Chase was turned immortal by our enemies. She is not only an ally of Kronos but Gaea and the Primordials Nyx and her husband. She has become as powerful as an Olympian. I decided that she deserved to be punished even more than what we could currently do to her at my time so I thought that hearing about her defeats at our hands as well as the words of everyone here would be a good start to her punishment. Because of how Powerful she is I have gotten one of my former soldiers in the Army of the Light to agree to guard her during the reading to make sure she doesn't escape."

Zeus pursed his lips and said "What happens if she is killed by those who want revenge against her."

The man said "She can't die. I was able to get my hands on her life string from the Fates. I won't let her escape and reform again. She will be a prisoner of Olympus for the rest of her life. Her own mother has designed a prison that will cause Annabeth the most torture for the rest of eternity and is currently building it. Everyday the people of Olympus will see her in a prison where completely powerless where all she can see is a white wall in every direction. No heat or cold, no sound, nothing to interact her mind and her ADHD has been boosted to the point she won't be able to keep from getting distracted for longer than 10 seconds before she will be forced to lose her train of thought while everyone on Olympus and all who come to it will see her like the walls are made of glass and see the punishment of those who betray us."

At this many looked at the man in shock and Athena said "That's…"

The man turned to her and said "Earned. You will soon look how sick she truly is as hear her own words how she views everyone here. The prison I spoke of was designed by YOU and even you wished you could figure out some more ways for her to suffer after all you will hear about."

Athena frowned and nods her head and the man looked back at Zeus and said "I should warn you though that my former soldier who will guard Annabeth was once an enemy of Olympus but is now the God of Redemption, Upper Atmosphere, and minor god of Thieves and Travelers. He has earned his redemption and saved many lives but requested the right to guard the prisoner I am sending here so that he may also face his own punishment from not only you and the other gods but those he once betrayed when he joined Kronos in the Titan war. Man here will want to hurt or kill him and he will gladly stand there and allow you to without raising a weapon. I can not deny you the chance to vent your anger at him but I do ask that you at least wait until the book is over and learn what he did and WHY he did it. After that he will allow you all to attack and kill him over and over again until he fades."

The man turned to Sally and pulled her into a hug before kissing her forehead and then said "See you later Sally...Zoe." before he disappeared.

Once he was gone Zoe quickly began to read **.**

 **Thalia glared...** **the throne room.**

Thalia glanced at the Hearth and saw Hestia tending the fire but saw someone sitting on the floor across from her who was watching everyone but she could not see who the person was.

 **Annabeth...** **best friend.**

Zeus grumbled and said "I do not drone." causing a few of the other gods to chuckle at him while thinking about all they have seen and heard so far.

 **The same girl,...total loss for answers.**

Sally turned toward Aphrodite and said "How come you couldn't tell that her feelings for him were fake. Some goddess of love you are."

Aphrodite glared at her and said "What did I do to make you hate me so much and who was that and how did he make us all freeze."

Sally said "That was my dad and you will find out who he is later and how he could do that. All you need to know is that after what you did to me on my thirteenth birthday he chopped you up into tiny little pieces and then had my mother bind each piece to an arrow that would not kill a monster but would merge with the monsters body. He and my mother then had all the hunters shoot every monster they could find with one of those arrows so that when you reformed, you would have pieces of each of those monsters in your new body and the world could see you for the ugly creature you are. I hate you and can't wait to help Aunt Hestia reach her happy place."

At this many looked confused and Aphrodite looked at Hestia whose eyes seemed to be glossed over and she saw the person sitting across from Hestia at the Hearth looked at Hestia with concern and Aphrodite asked "What do you mean you can't wait for Hestia to reach her happy place."

Sally smirked and said "I've been promised by Lord Chaos that when I am able to meet the goal that is required for Hestia to reach her happy place that he will give me an entire world full of you that I can have my revenge against you. I've personally been trained by Nico, Hades, and the Fury's on the best ways to torture you when I get my world full of you and I will enjoy making you pay even more than what that bitch Annabeth will feel."

Artemis asked "What did she do to make you hate her."

Sally looked at Artemis and said "My 13 birthday was to be my special day. The day I had been looking forward to since I was old enough to understand about death. The day I would be allowed to meet my brother."

At this many eyes widen and Sally looked down and Zoe got up and moved toward her and pulled her into a hug and said "It's that bastard Orion's fault...Poseidon in his anger at Orion's death before he learned the truth about what that bastard did placed a curse on any male who gains the blessing of the moon would have his own son's cursed to be bound to the bottom of the sea. Sally's father earned your blessing for reasons you will learn about. Sally's brother, the night he born was magically pulled into the air by the water in the air and began to be pulled toward the sea."

Sally pulled her head away from Zoe's chest and said "That which comes from the sea will eventually return to the sea and that which is given to the sea will eventually be returned by the sea...my brothers curse could not be removed but there is an old sea curse, 1 day on land, 10 years at sea...every 10 years my brother can leave his prison in the sea...the 10 years was up on my thirteenth birthday as the Sun rose. I was to meet my brother and show him the world above the sea. I had got up early and was getting ready to go meet him when the bitch Aphrodite appeared and kidnapped me." as she glared at Aphrodite.

Sally said "Aphrodite and my parents had many fights about how my sisters and I were raised as each of us joined the hunt on our 10th birthday but we didn't plan to take our immortality oath until we were 14. Aphrodite said that my sisters and I should be raised as little princesses and goto dances, date boys, and have a debutante ball...she kidnapped me and placed me in a frilly pink princess dress with one of those stupid dunce hat thing covered in silk and she enchanted these stupid glass shoes that forced my feet to move on the dance floor as she kept bringing all these boys for me to dance and I was forced to keep dancing until I had blisters that bled on the bottom of my feet even when I begged for her to stop and let me go and screamed at the boys who tried to dance with me. I couldn't even kill them because she took my weapons."

Sally glared at Aphrodite and said "Then after struggling so much I broke my ankle she then put me in this kissing booth where my hands were tied behind my back and my head was in this wooden cut out that had the words kiss the birthday girl on it as all the boys that she forced me to dance with stood in line and tried to kiss me."

Sally had tears in her eyes and said "My brother who I was to meet got an IM to my parents who knew how much I had been waiting for that day and how I was going to spend the entire day alone with my brother showing him the world above the sea. They found me and rescued me but after they healed my feet and got me out of those ugly clothes the Sun was already setting…I got to the beach where I was to meet my brother just as his head was pulled back under the water by his curse...I will never forgive you for that you BITCH." as she gasped for breath after screaming the last part.

Zoe hugged her again and said "Can someone else read."

Athena summoned the book and began to read where they left off.

 **His face...** **didn't hesitate.**

Zeus said "Does he ever become a god." as he looked at Zoe who has Sally leaning on her who had cried herself to sleep.

Zoe said "He can't. He's bound to an oath to the Styx. He's immortal but he can't ever become a god or his family will pay the price."

 **"No thank...** **Thunder boomed outside.**

A male voice said "I always wondered if that sound was really from the river or if you Lord Zeus caused it." causing everyone to turn and gasp as they saw a young boy about 12 year old with red hair and silver eyes.

Zeus said "Who are you. I don't recognise you."

The boy said "Oh, that's because I haven't been born yet. Lord Chaos heard Sally's story and decided to do something about it. I'm little Leto's brother Paul."

At this many eyes blinked and Apollo asked "Whose little Leto."

Sally stirred as she heard the voices and she opened her eyes and blinked a moment before her eyes widen and screamed "PAUL." as she jumped off the loveseat she was on with Zoe and grabbed Paul in a hug and asked "How...how are you here...above the sea."

Paul smiled and said "Lord Chaos. He decided that since our day together was stolen then we should be allowed to have it back. Remember, what comes from the sea eventually returns to the sea and was is given to the sea will eventually be returned...I can stay here until the book is done little Leto."

Sally pouted and said "Don't call me little. I'm older than you are."

At this many eyes widen as they looked in shock at Sally and Paul before they looked at Apollo and Artemis who both were also looking in shock.

A flash of light and the sound of a camera going off was heard and everyone looked at Zoe who held 2 camera's in her hands with one pointing toward Artemis and the other at Apollo.

Artemis asked "What are you doing Zoe."

Zoe said "I brought a camera because I just knew that a moment like this would happen."

Hermes said "And this is the moment everyone realised, you got fucked." before he burst out laughing before 2 silver arrow hit him in the head and his head exploded.

Everyone looked shocked as they saw the headless Hermes and then looked first at Artemis who was frozen in shock as she looked at Sally and Paul who both had silver bows in their hands. Artemis pointed her fingers at them and said "Your...your…"

Sally frowned and said "I am Sally Leto Jackson, daughter of Percy and Artemis Jackson. Grecian Roman"

Paul said "Paul Juzu Jackson, Son of Percy and Dianna Jackson Roman Grecian."

Before anyone could say anything Zeus used his Master Bolt to get everyone's attention.

As everyone looked at him he said "I am already aware of these children's parents and from what I was told these children are from marriage and with our approval. We will find out more reading these books. Athena, read on."

 **"Honestly Lord Zeus...** **outweighed the drawbacks.**

Zeus saw several people about to speak and said "Don't, I want to finish this chapter this century."

 **"Very well Perseus...** **returning to her throne.**

Paul said "So that's where my curse comes from. It's cool getting to hear about the first male to be blessed by mom."

 **"I believe this ceremony is now complete. New cabins will be built at Camp Half Blood and the peaceful Titans shall be released as soon as possible. Now, we shall celebrate our victory with a party on Olympus." Zeus thundered.**

 **Apollo, Dionysus and Hermes all smiled and vanished. When the first person opened the throne room doors, they were greeted with a massive courtyard filled with food and wine. Music was playing and a dance floor was set up. People began exiting the throne room and heading to the party.**

Zoe asked "Do you have the supplies for a party already in storage somewhere."

Hermes said "Yeah, we do."

Zoe smirked and said "Excellent. The Hunters and I will have to find them sometime."

Artemis said "How can you be so calm about this Zoe and how can the Hunt still exist...if these children are mine then that means I broke my oath."

Zoe sighed and said "And Percy gave up godhood to release you from it. Honestly Milady, your husband is the greatest man to ever exist and the only thing that he is unable to succeed at is failing. He jumped into Tartarus to save Thalia, rescued me and Bianca after we both had been captured and brought back to life and taken to Tartarus, he….you know what….spoilers. Read the book." as she looked at Athena.

 **Percy hung...** **Percy vanished.**

Poseidon who was looking at Paul and Sally looked up and said "Thank you for not helping him sister."

 **Percy reappeared ...** **would see it again.**

 **Line Break**

Poseidon asked "When does he come back." as he looked at Paul and Sally.

Paul smirked and said "Spoilers."

 **The next morning ...** **Percy Jackson.**

Chiron said "I don't know about the rest of you but I would like Percy if he is here to come forward. I think there are a lot of people here who would like to see you."

Apollo said "I would. I want to kill the little shit for sleeping with my little sister."

A heavy sigh was heard in the room and everyone turned toward the Hearth where Hestia sat and the figure across from Hestia slowly stood up and walked toward the front of the room and snapped his finger and suddenly the form of Percy Jackson was seen standing there and he looked at Apollo with dead eyes and Apollo blinked and blinked again as he felt his anger fade for the moment and said "What….what happened to you."

Sally said "The books. It's about dad's life...he's emotionally broke again like he was when this all first happened and then...oh no, Grandma Sally and Grandpa Paul…" as she looked at her brother who looked back before nodding and he raised his hand and the next moment Percy began to fall toward the ground Paul held up his hand and Percy froze in mid air.

Poseidon said in a demanding voice "What did you just do."

Sally said "This is one of the worst parts of the book for dad. He's going to find out about what happened to Grandpa Paul and Grandma Sally. Paul used his power over water to put dad to sleep until we get past this next part. He will still remember it but at least he won't be awake for it and have to suffer while listening."

Poseidon frowned and said "What happened to his mother and step-father.

Zoe said "Killed...read the next part and you will find out all about it."

Poseidon looked at the book and Hestia said "I'll read."


End file.
